Getting lost
by LinaThePink09
Summary: Dancing on stage with Miku has left Luka hot and bothered, after getting lost she has decided to retrace her steps but run's into Len still dressed in his leather costume. What sort of naughty things will she do to him! Warning: Futa/Shota


So it's been such a long time since I've written any kind of fanfiction on here, and well I almost couldn't even remember my own account info! *hides in shame* But I'm back! And here to bring you more smexy dirty smut that you all love! This is Luka x Len, a story idea that I got last night and was bored enough to write this morning. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing this.

Happy Fapping! 3

This story contains Futanari and Shota - if you don't like these things , don't complain!

I do not own Vocaloid, Luka, or Len (Although owning Len would be smexy!)

Luka stood on stage in front of Miku, finishing the final choreography of Magnet she would wave goodbye to the cheering crowd and make her way off stage. Her heart was about pounding out of her chest, the excitement of the crowd always gave her a huge rush. That and of course that song had always and probably would always make her incredibly hot and bothered. Biting down on her lower lip she could hear Miku had already begun the next song, and as she made her way through the halls backstage, the heat in her groin was getting worse. 'Just a few short minutes…' She thought to herself with a sigh, the walk to her dressing room was just a five minute walk from the stage. As soon as she could reach her dressing room, she would be able to 'take care' of her problem.

Luka's eyes shifted from left to right as she walked, she couldn't help but feel as though she had already gotten lost. She thought she had memorized this venue the previous night when they arrived yet somewhere she had taken a wrong turn that much was now obvious. Luka stopped dead in her tracks, deciding to turn around and try to retrace her steps. In the moment she spun around on her heel she felt something collide with her hip, and yell out loud as he fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes fell upon what, or more specifically whom she had collided with. Len was laid out on the ground wincing, his hands behind him supporting his weight from behind, and his knee's pulled up and spread. He was still wearing that tight leather outfit he left stage with, the leather hugged his soft boyish skin, and left very little to the imagination.

She couldn't help herself now, her eyes had to wander between his legs, if the bulge in his shorts wasn't obvious enough as it was, it was growing now. Looking up from the ground, Len stared at the huge pair of breasts in front of him and his face went bright red. He was too embarrassed and shy at this point to even notice that his penis was pressing against his tight leather shorts. Len would quickly manage to scramble to his feet after about fifteen seconds, finally looking up to see it was Luka that was the owner of the wondrous globes of flesh that had captivated his attention. He felt his heart skip a beat at that moment gulping hard, he wondered if she knew he was staring at her boobs, and what sort of punishment he was to be dealt for doing so.

With Len standing up now he suddenly felt the tightness in the crotch of his shorts, Luka was staring down at him with a strange look in her eye. He was dead, he was certain of it, there was no way Luka was going to let him live. Just as he was about ready to drop to the ground in a deep apologetic bow, something unexpected happened. Luka's hand reached to the collar of his shirt, grabbing on both sides she slammed him against the wall, the impact driving his breath from his lungs. Before he could even take a breath, Luka's hand slipped from his collar to his chin gently tugging it upwards while she planted her lips upon his, kissing him fiercely. Without even so much as a word he could feel her tongue invading into his mouth, trapping his own in a seductive dance.

The moment she had put her hands upon Len, she knew she had simply lost all control and she didn't care. The heat between her legs had triggered a desire in her that overtook reason, whether Len wanted it or not she was going to fuck him. Her hand reached between Len's legs grabbing at her prize, he was much bigger than she thought a boy his age would be. Her fingers wrapped around his throbbing rod, squeezing, rubbing, and stroking his thickness, she could feel his cock grow even bigger.

Len gasped and groaned out in a high pitched voice, he couldn't believe what was happening. Len managed to pull away from the kiss taking in a deep breath so he could speak. "L-l-lu-luka…san… we can't… here…" Was all he could manage before Luka locked lips with him again, she wasn't listening. That much became especially obvious when he heard the zipper on his shorts being pulled down, his eyes shooting open realizing what was to come next. Len froze up while Luka pulled his erect member from his shorts, the sensation of her delicate skin on his cock sent shivers down his spin.

She wrapped her long slender fingers around Len's bare penis, her hand slowly stroking along its length and her thumb rubbing along the head. He was already leaking precum and from the amount covering his tip he had been for a while. Pulling away from the younger boy's lips, Luka tugged on the clasp holding her top together opening it and removing it from her body revealing her 'double d' sized breasts. Tossing the shirt to the side Luka knelt down letting her knee's press against the cold floor, leaning forward she would take Len's cock between her breasts wrapping the tip between her lips. She felt Len buck forward suddenly while he gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"Ahhh Luka… Luka…s-san-n..." He felt like he was going to simply melt away feeling his thoughts slipping away from him. He'd never experienced such feelings before beyond the realm of fantasies, and masturbation. It was nothing compared to this, Luka's pillowy soft breasts stroking his penis into her mouth was a complete sensory overload. He could already feel pressure in his testicles, the rush of hot fluid building up and getting ready to blow at any moment. Len moaned out at the top of his lungs while his knees buckled, forcing him to use the wall for support. Luka's tongue swirled around along his tip and along the underside, he was certain he wasn't going to hold out for long.

Feeling his cock throbbing between her breasts, Luka knew that Len was so close and she couldn't wait for him to blow. With just a few more strokes she felt his manhood swell up and soon felt the rush of hot cum jetting out from his tip, shooting directly into her mouth. His taste was absolutely divine she sucked every last drop she could out of him, but instead of swallowing she grabbed him by his shirt pulling his face down to her. Luka pressed another kiss to his lips, forcing his mouth open her tongue pushed Len's own cum into his mouth.

At the moment of his climax, Len balled his fists tightly pushing himself as far as he could into Luka's mouth, only managing a few inches with Luka's massive globes surrounding him. Feeling his balls empty out he sighed in relief, yet that relief would be interrupted just as quickly as it had come. Luka tugged him to his knee's forcing another kiss upon him, forcing his mouth open, forcing him to taste his own hot spunk. He of course didn't dare to object, happily accepting Luka's gift letting his own cum sit on his tongue and even enjoying his taste.

"Swallow"

The order was surprising, he was embarrassed enough but he did exactly as he was told swallowing his own semen letting it seep into his belly. He watched Luka stand up now her hands untying the string that held her skirt to her hips, tossing it on top of where her top lied on the floor. In that moment Len's eyes would feast upon something he never expected, sticking up from the hem of Luka's panties, her cock stood as proudly as a flag pole. Tracing her length down to its base, he swore she was at least eight inches long, and as big around as his wrist. In hindsight, he knew his wrists were tiny but that certainly did nothing to ease his tension.

Luka's thumbs hooked around the waist of her baby pink panties pulling them down to her ankles stepping out of them, she dropped them on Len's face. The panties slid from his face into his lap, hooking around his semi erect member where they would come to rest. Len's only reaction was to swallow hard and slowly back away, he had no idea what Luka intended and he was certain he didn't want to find out. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to go very far at all, his back hit the wall almost immediately. Luka slipped back down to her knees than falling to her hands she crawled between Len's legs, her hand reaching out to his cheek caressing softly.

With the warm hand on his cheek, Len closed his eyes leaning into Luka's touch he began to relax finally. He felt hot breath wisp along his ear listening to the older woman whispering into his ear.

"Shhh, it's okay it'll only hurt for a moment I promise…"

He knew he really didn't have a choice in this but he just gave in anyway, there was something about her that he just couldn't resist. He wanted to please her…no… He couldn't wait to please her. He lifted his hips off the ground when Luka pulled his shorts down his legs and off his ankles. Even though he just came moments earlier his cock was getting hard again, he laid back with his knee's bent and his leg's spread open, exposing his virgin boypussy. "Please be gentle with me"

She felt her heart skip a beat watching Len just give in as he did, and when he spoke she could have died on the spot. His choice of words and his tone of voice were just completely adorable. Luka wrapped her arms around her boy-lover while she would line the tip of her thick member against his rosebud. Rubbing the head against his entrance, teasing it as though it was a real pussy she felt Len squirming about in her arms, he was definitely very anxious to have her inside him. "I'm coming in…" It was the only warning she would give him in the moment that she thrust her hips forward, pushing the head of her thickness into Len's ass. Len threw his arms around Luka's neck at that moment his entire body freezing up while pain ripped through him. "It hurts!" Even as he said that however, his feet slipped around the back of Luka's thighs pulling her deeper into him until she was completely inside.

Just having her inside of him sent every nerve in his body into overdrive, every little movement he made sparked new waves of pleasure rippling through his young body. With Luka's member buried deep inside his boypussy he managed to pull himself into her lap, his flat chest pressed against her oversized breast's kissing her neck.

Luka gasped in surprise with Len pulling her thick rod suddenly deep into his virgin ass, a soft moan escaped her lips, feeling his walls clenching down tightly around her member. She wouldn't move after, giving Len the chance to adjust to her size but it would seem that the younger boy would have none of it. She watched him eagerly climb into her lap, sinking more of her inside him. "Please use me as you please… You feel so good inside me…" In truth, it hurt like hell but something told him, once she started thrusting all of that would wash away.

Len wrapped his arms around Luka's sides he closed his eyes again leaning the side of his head against Luka's chest listening to her heart beating. Smiling with Len's words she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth but this was what he wanted, Luka would slowly pull out of Len's rosebud than thrust in again just as slow. The first thrust was absolutely magnificent, both of them would cry out in ecstasy, pleasure ripping through both their bodies.

Luka's pumping started slow at first, allowing Len to adjust to her size while she herself adjusted to his tightness. Soon she was able to move freely inside her boylover, wrapping her hand around his cock while she thrust into him. Len pushed himself back every time he could feel Luka's throbbing member pushing inside him, bringing him to new heights of pleasure in every passing second. "Your dick is so hot inside me Luka, it's so big! ...Please spurt inside me"

With that Luka's mind literally snapped and any thought of holding back was gone from her mind entirely. Her hands moved to Len's boy hips digging her fingers in hard she began to thrust wildly into her Len fuck-toy. She was already so close to the edge her cock throbbed hard against Len's anal walls, all it took was that little extra push and she was sent over the edge. Her hot semen felt like a fire shooting through her urethra pouring out from her tip and spewing sticky thick ropes of cum into Len's deflowered boypussy. She held onto him tightly as she came into him her mind blanking for about twenty seconds thinking of nothing but the moment.

In the moment that Len felt the torrent of hot jizz pouring into his anus he screamed out at the top of his lungs, pleasure ripping through every inch of his young body. His cock would spurt out its own load completely dumping whatever his tiny body could produce, decorating Luka's breasts and stomach with his cum. With Lukas and his own climax reached he just nestled into her huge bust closing his eyes and going to sleep in her arms.

The concert had been over for some ten minutes or so now. Miku and Rin left the backstage together in search of Luka and Len, assuming they had gotten lost within the venue. In the distance Miku had spotted around the bend, the tips of Luka's hair laid across the floor. 'Maybe she fell asleep after getting lost…?' As the two girls rounded the bend they came across the pair of Luka and Len sleeping on the floor in a puddle of white cum that covered the both of them head to toe. Both girls eyes shot wide open now taking in a deep breath deciding it was for the best to turn around and pretend they saw nothing.


End file.
